


How Driod Poppers Were Banned From Alderaan

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Bail is Husband Goals, Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, F/M, Prompt Fill, Serious Injuries, Violence against women, pulminodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: It was, in many ways, a nearly perfect assassination attempt. The rare sort that not only did not involve the unearned death of those around the target, but one that could not bring harm to anyone other than the intended victim.(Slight references to A Queen Forged in Durasteel, but mostly just using Breha's canon/legends backstory)
Relationships: Bail Organa/Breha Organa
Kudos: 16
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	How Driod Poppers Were Banned From Alderaan

**Author's Note:**

> BANNED TOGETHER BINGO 2020 IS COMING BACK, BAYBEEEE!!!
> 
> This is my fill for 'violence against women!' The idea came to me when I learned about the droid poppers in Clone Wars- little electric grenades that disrupt droids and mechanics. For context, Breha Organa's heart and lungs are artificial, and have been since she was sixteen!

Breha had certainly heard the small metal ball that fell from the ceiling. Not noticing it would have been nearly impossible, even if the report from the Secretary of Education was so enthralling, because the little orb sent off a flashing ring of blue electricity.  
  
And then there were more blue sparks, pouring out from the front of Breha’s gown. For someone who was entirely organic, the surprise might have just made their heart skip a beat. Breha’s heart stopped entirely. The orange status lights of her pulminodes that had glowed strong since she was sixteen blinked out.  
  
With no pulse, her blood fell still in her veins.  
  
Somewhere, there was a commotion. Someone was calling for a mechanic.  
  
The world narrowed to a thinning tunnel of light.  
  
She tried with failing lips to say her husband’s name, but Breha had no lungs with which to speak.  
  
~  
  
“It was a GAR weapon- they use them against the droids.”  
  
“But why would Republic agents try to kill the Queen of Alderaan?”  
  
“Perhaps we are only meant to think that the Republic was involved?”  
  
“Enough.” Bail’s voice was low, but the bickering of the advisors fell silent as though he had shouted. He wanted to shout. “I don’t care who was involved- I just want them found.” He left the council chamber a moment later, not caring that his orders were that of an emotional man, rather than the Regent of Alderaan who currently wore the heavy circlet and cape of the throne.  
  
Bail was certain that he was needed elsewhere, but he had to set eyes on Breha, to know that her life had not flickered out in the scant few hours since he had checked on her last.

  
~  


Bail was certain that Breha hadn’t looked so broken even after her fall, but that could simply be the decades putting rose glass over the memories. And, he supposed, his teenage self had not actually seen his princess in the early stages of her recovery.  
  
However the situation compared, Breha was in a sorry state.  
  
The neat durasteel panel that covered her chest was open, exposing the inner workings of her pulminodes. Bail felt his stomach roll even glancing at them, some deep instinct knowing that, even if the organs in question were synthetic, there was something vile and wrong about a heart and lungs being exposed to the open air.  
  
The three machines at Breha’s bedside hummed steadily. The physician had explained them to Bail, but he had been, and was still, so fearful that he only retained that they were to keep Breha’s organs working, and to help them recover from the long minutes without oxygen. The rich olive of her skin had been replaced with a deathly, ashen pallor, but the slight movement of her eyelids betrayed that she still lived. That small movement, and no other- for her chest did not even rise and fall.  
  
Ever her supplicant, Bail knelt at Breha’s side. Her hand was dwarfed in his as he drew her wrist to his lips, and the skin even just above the blue of her veins was still cold.  
  
“You told me once that you would live.” Bail murmured, hoping desperately that Breha could hear him. “I must hold you to that promise again, my love. Our people need their Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Psssst- next prompt fill will be 'Gays Holding Hands!'


End file.
